


a cup of coffee and everything else in between.

by 虹川朱美 (believemydice)



Series: Knitted, Tangled, Raveled [6]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believemydice/pseuds/%E8%99%B9%E5%B7%9D%E6%9C%B1%E7%BE%8E
Summary: a collection of drabbles exploring the numerous facets of the relationship between everyone's favorite captain and the newly anointed supreme primarch. other characters will be included in later chapters, tags will be updated accordingly.





	1. le sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> this is yet another a collection of drabbles i will probably never finish. the timeline for this collection is after the archangel saga, and above chapter 100 of the main story which means the captain is at least twenty, judging from the fact that they were 15 at the beginning of the game.

Night had entered its darkest hours -- Grandcypher languidly sailed through the sky, carried by her machines forward as its residents had fallen asleep hours ago. Lights had gone out, save for one room that hosted the Supreme Primarch. Sandalphon sat on his bed, his gaze wandered far away -- 

_Etemenanki. Just what is that thing? And who is Lucio? Why does he look like Lucifer?_

Countless questions and thoughts raced through his mind as Sandalphon inhaled, extending his hand to reach his cup of coffee -- this late at night, however, he did not take his usual double shot espresso. Instead, inside his cup he had a decaffeinated coffee -- the beans used to brew the coffee was swollen with water, then dried and washed, repeated until there was only a mere fraction of caffeine inside the beans. The Supreme Primarch inhaled his coffee, taking in the aroma and the taste. As much as he liked his double shot espresso, Sandalphon realized his body needed its rest, no matter how powerful of a primal he is. 

Taking in the stillness of the night, Sandalphon was reminded of his peaceful days inside that garden in the laboratory. The days where he patiently tilled the soil, planted the beans, cultivating each of the coffee saplings with care and love...it would be a lie if he said he did not miss those days. Those days were mundane indeed, as the only thing he looked forward to was Lucifer's return -- even though he was always tired, Lucifer would always spare a minute or two to listen to what Sandalphon had done that day. Until jealousness and malice started to seep into his heart, that is. 

Sandalphon took a sharp breath. His mind, when not reined in, was capable of wandering so far and repeating the past like a broken tape. Attempting to regain his balance, Sandalphon closed his eyes and evened his breaths; _breathe in, breathe out. All of those exist only within your mind. Control your thoughts. Control your mind_. As he felt his composure returning to him, Sandalphon then heaved a sigh and returned his cup to the end table next to his bed. 

There was a knock on his door, followed by a rather sleepy voice. "Sandalphon? Are you awake?" Even when the voice was rather sleepy and muffled through the wooden door, Sandalphon did not need to take a haphazard guess on who was beyond the door -- the only one person who would ever want to brave the dark galleys of Grandcypher and get to his room would be none other than the captain of the crew. But at this hour? 

"I am," Sandalphon answered as he then removed his blanket and put his foot on the floor, heading to the door and opened it to find Djeeta in her sleeping pajamas, holding her pillow in her arms. "At _this_ hour, Singularity?" 

Sandalphon noticed that this conversation had become somehow a routine -- starting with her asking whether he was still awake, him going to the door to open it and find her in her pajamas, and her asking to sleep in his bed until morning. Whenever she asked for that, he would retreat to his reading chair at the corner of his room and fell asleep there and it seemed that tonight would be another night spent curled in his reading chair, but Sandalphon felt something was amiss when he looked at the petite girl in front of him. Her hair was messy, cascading down her slender jaw, and instead of looking up to him with her expectant honey eyes, she cast her gaze downside, as if she did not want to meet his eyes or did not want to see his face. 

There was an awkward silence between them before Djeeta finally raised her head; her eyes red and puffy, as if she had just been crying. She held her pillow even tighter as she started to ask the same thing she usually asked, and Sandalphon could not tear his gaze away from her face. He could notice dried trails of tears, her trembling lips, he could even notice spots of tears on her pajamas. 

His first instinct was to ask her what was wrong, but he withheld his tongue. There was a moment of silence, and with hesitation so unusual for the captain, she then asked quietly, 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

Sandalphon raised his eyebrows inquisitively but decided not to pursue it further. He then gestured at the captain to come in, Djeeta smiled ever so slightly and she went in, the primarch closing the door behind him. Seeing her hunched back and the lack of her luscious smile, Sandalphon found himself concerned and questioning the captain's well-being. Without a sound, he watched Djeeta climbed into his bed, but instead of laying on her back, she sat on the edge of his bed, her honey eyes locked against his red ones. 

Sandalphon decided it was the right time to ask her. So he followed suit and took his place next to the blond and he remained silent for a few more moments, attempting to structure a coherent sentence to ask, for he did not want to hurt her feelings. Much to his surprise, it took more of his courage than he expected -- and he had to internally make sure that he wouldn't say anything stupid before he then looked at Djeeta. 

"Singularity, what's wrong?" 

Sandalphon flinched when he saw her expression -- forlorn, painted with so much sadness and hopelessness, something unusual for the captain. 

"...it's that dream again," Djeeta answered, slowly, her voice no more than a whisper. Sandalphon raised an eyebrow. "What dream?" 

_She was sitting on a tree stump, trying her best to stifle her sobs. She did not take notice of the adorable red dragon that floated near her shoulder, trying to stop her from crying._

_"Hey...C'mon, Djeeta. Don't cry...When you cry like that, it makes me wanna cry too." Vyrn tried his best to cheer up his best friend, "So please--cheer up! You know you'll always have me, no matter what!"_

_But you're not my dad, and that's not gonna change._

_The young Djeeta failed to stifle her sobs, and her muffled cry broke into hoarse sobs. Vyrn didn't have the heart to see her cry like that -- and he had always realized that he would never be able to replace the brave man who set out of Zinkenstill and disappeared into the vast beyond, unable to be chained down within the village. He would never be able to replace the brave man the girl in pink looked up to so much, the man who taught the girl to wield her sword, to dance through the battlefield, to wield magic as an extension of her body. Vyrn knew that he would never be able to fill the void left in her heart after her father disappeared, but he still wished somehow to be able to take her pain away._

_"I know, Djeeta...I know you're lonely without your dad..."_

_But more than sad, Vyrn knew that Djeeta was angry. She was angry and grieving at the same time. She was angry at her father for leaving her behind, angry that she was left all alone, angry that she was deprived of the love she should've known as a child. She was angry because her father wounded her, leaving a void so deep and so dark in her heart that she herself was afraid of it. She managed between her tears, "It isn't just that..."_

_"It isn't just that? Are you mad that he left you here by yourself? Yeah, I get that."_

_Djeeta raised her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Tears dried on her face, but the wound was still fresh._

_"It's his fault you're lonely. You got a right to be angry."_

_Why? Why did he leave me alone? I want answers. Am I not good enough for him?_

_Vyrn patted her head with his little paws, his brown eyes shimmered. "The more you care about someone, the madder they can make you, huh?" Djeeta nodded, her hoarse sobs had subsided into quiet ones. "Yeah...Yeah." And that is not all. "Why do I feel this way?" Djeeta asked, hopelessly, somehow knowing that the answer she desired would not come to her. "I'm angry at myself." Vyrn nodded in understanding, his little paws still not leaving her head. "I get it, Djeeta. I really do. I'm your partner, so I know where you're comin' from!" He fluttered downwards and wiped away the tears that had formed again on her eyes, seemingly endless, and with each droplet that he wiped away, it felt as if his heart was chipped away, too._

Sandalphon did not get an answer -- instead, he got a crying Djeeta, attempting to stifle her sobs just like how she attempted years ago. Even recalling that dream was taxing and left her emotionally drained, leaving her feeling as she would never be good enough for anyone. The ugliest part of her heart, the darkest and the scariest part of her psyche reared its head -- even she did not want to admit of its existence. She feared abandonment and that is why she put on her smile and welcomed anyone on her ship -- the more people surrounding her, the easier it is to escape her void and to deny the existence of her ugly part. But the more she denied its existence, the more she was haunted by this particular episode from her childhood -- and she couldn't take it anymore. 

Before she realized what he was doing, Sandalphon had already reached for her eyes and gently wiped tears forming at her eyes away, leaving Djeeta dumbfounded as she stared at Sandalphon with her big honey eyes. His mind racing, scrambling to get words formed in his mind -- two millennia in that research garden did not prepare him for moments like this -- but an epiphany came upon him. 

Perhaps in moments like this, there was no preparation needed. 

Perhaps in moments like this, all he needed to do was to extend his arms and welcomed her into his arms, if she wanted to. 

He was not prepared for moments like this was probably because, indeed, he would not need to prepare. 

Sandalphon hesitated -- it was indeed true that he admired the captain and--as ashamed as he was to admit it, he held feelings for her (he _loved_ her, but he was not worthy of her love), but he knew very well that he was not the only one. Is it really alright for him to do something like what he wanted to do? 

Lucifer, what would _he_ do? 

And Sandalphon almost immediately knew that Lucifer would, without hesitation, offer some comfort. Perhaps not in an emotionally driven way, for Lucifer is compassionate and his compassion extends to all creations, and he would cry with her. But Sandalphon knew he couldn't offer her comfort without being emotionally invested -- unlike his predecessor, Sandalphon realized that his feelings were much more similar to that of a mortal instead of an archangel. 

Djeeta still looked at him with her big, quizzical honey eyes. Sandalphon looked back at her, and he realized that it was during this moment that his feelings should be made manifest. (Whether he's worthy or not, he shouldn't have cared for that this moment--he could deal with it later). 

The Supreme Primarch pulled her close and enveloped them both inside his six mismatched wings. Locking her in his embrace, Sandalphon looked again at her. Djeeta stared at him, obviously shocked. As she searched the deepness of his eyes, Djeeta could not find anything -- his ruby eyes intense but earnest. "Sandalphon?" 

"I don't know what dream is bothering you, or why are you like this --" Sandalphon smiled slightly; "--but you will be alright, Singularity -- no, Djeeta. You will be alright. You have me." 

_Even if the whole world turns against you, I will be your ally._

And in a moment, all of her barriers collapsed -- never had in her life she cried so hard, she felt as if her sobs were resounding throughout the ship but she did not _care_. All the pent up loneliness, anger, grief -- she finally had the moment to let them go, to let the pain flow through, to let the feelings actually sink and to allow her to actually feel them instead of shoving them aside. Sandalphon did not utter a single word, all he did was to hold her close to his chest--close to his heart, letting her cry, his hand stroked her back, comforting her. She found comfort inside the firmness of his arms, feeling his warmth gave her a sense of reassurance so soothing. 

"Sandalphon," she called. "What is it?" She looked up to find his smile: slight, lingering on his lips as his thumb traveled up to her eyes and wiped her tears away. Now that her vision had cleared, Djeeta was in awe as she saw how the candlelight and the moonlight outside filtered through the small cavities between the feathers on his wings, how the cold moonlight cast a gentle shadow over both of them. And above all, his eyes still captured her attention the most; his bright, intense ruby eyes that twinkled like a pair of jewels as he looked at her. It was beautiful, mystical, even, and the realization that she was there to witness such magic allowed a gentle feeling to swell up, and she _almost_ choked up again -- not from sadness, but from the realization that this might only happen once in her life. 

Sandalphon realized that her stare was too intense that he wavered and instinctively shrunk back the slightest bit. "Singularity, what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Djeeta laughed, even if her laugh sounded a bit hoarse because of all of that crying. "It's nothing..." Wrapping her arms around his waist, Djeeta buried her face in his chest. "Sandalphon, thank you." The archangel laughed as he returned her embrace, his wings withdrew and they vanished into the ether, "You're welcome." A broad smile graced her lips as she then pulled herself away from Sandalphon and lay herself down on his bed, "Please keep me company for the rest of the night!"

Sandalphon raised an eyebrow, "Singularity, I refuse." Djeeta pouted, and Sandalphon almost burst out laughing seeing her pouty face before he then climbed onto the bed next to her. "Alright, just this once."

* * *

That night, inside the dimly lit room abroad the Grandcypher drawing ever slightly closer to the Island of Astrals, the Supreme Primarch had found out that he was truly worthy of carrying the feelings that made his chest so full. The feelings that used to make him feel ashamed, the feelings that confuse him, the feelings that influenced his decisions, his actions, and changed forever the character he is. The feelings that would be the source of his strength as he safeguarded the realm Lucifer left in his hands--no matter how many times he must repel the calamity that befalls upon the world, as long as his feelings remain true and as long as the source of his feelings stays by his side, he will be able to overcome everything.

Sandalphon fell asleep to the bundle of warmth that was Djeeta inside his arms, letting the warmth seep into his skin and gave rest to his weary bones and heart.


	2. the brightest light casts the darkest shadows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep conversation with the Lord Commander who harbors Luminiera makes him think about his feelings, a feeling that inhabits a mortal's feeble heart (and to know that even if he's not worthy of such feelings, he would, in a heartbeat, choose to experience them again.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the vira in this chapter is the chevira, taking place after her fate episode.

This is the third day, in a row, that the Supreme Primarch cannot get some sleep.

Sandalphon took off from his room in the Grandcypher to get some fresh night air on the open dock. He had not been able to sleep these past few days, instead of sleeping he was tossing around his bed futilely or took an extra dose of caffeine to keep him awake. The result was the eyebags under his eyes that started to get darker each passing night and the faint feeling of disconnecting with his physical body each passing minute. But try as he might, Sandalphon really had some trouble falling asleep these past few days.

And the cause, if he said so himself, was nonsense.

It was all because of _that_ one girl.

Sandalphon could not quite figure out the reason why his chest tightened each time he saw Djeeta setting off without him in tow. He could not figure out the reason why he felt _angry_ each time he saw the jolly captain returned with wounds whenever he was not in her entourage, having to restrain himself from lashing out with those who set out with her. He could not figure out the forlorn feeling that settled in his heart whenever the sun was setting and filtered through the windows of his coffee shop, and as he cleaned the tables he did not see her around. On the same note, he could not quite figure out the tranquility and the peace he felt when he saw her laughing and having fun, even from a distance. He could not quite explain why his heart beat faster whenever he was in close proximity to the captain, or the urge to touch her whenever the two lounged around after finishing a shift as his coffee shop. 

_Such nonsense,_ Sandalphon thought to himself.

He was about to get lost into his thoughts when he heard heels tapping on the wooden floor, and he immediately spun on his heel to see Vira, the Lord Commander of Albion who recently merged with the primal beast of Albion, Luminiera. Vira saw the supreme primarch and slightly bowed her head, "Oh, fancy meeting you here." Sandalphon, feeling slightly awkward, could only nod. He had heard of her exploits and her one-sided, obsessive love towards a certain member of the crew. He also felt weirded out by her presence - not in a bad way. He could sense that she was a primal beast, like him, but at the same time, he could sense that she's not _quite_ the primal beast like he is. Perhaps it was because she was originally human, or perhaps because the merge could not be explained and that it defied all of the laws and the odds. Luminiera was not created with the ability to vocalize her own thoughts and feelings, but perhaps because she was created in the image of an honorable and loyal knight, she was driven by her desire to save her master. Sandalphon could only make conjectures, of course.

"The captain would not want you to get sick. Why don't you go inside and warm yourself?"

What a strange way to start the conversation. Sandalphon thought that the lord commander did not care about anyone but herself and her Katalina, much less someone like him. Sandalphon looked away, feeling that he cannot be bothered right now. "I'm fine. How about you go away and spend your time with your Katalina and leave me alone?" He knew he sounded rude, but he really wanted to be alone. At least for some good while as he tried to sort his emotions and the new feelings he experienced.

"My, how rude," Vira answered, undaunted by his harsh reprimand. "As you ought to know, I am on patrol duty tonight."

"And what? You'll send me off to my room like some boy who was found sneaking outside past his bedtime?"

Vira chuckled, the primal bits around her seemed to pulse with the sound of her chuckle. "Of course not. You are the mighty supreme primarch, and even _I_ know not to pick a fight with someone out of my league." Sandalphon did not know whether it was meant as a compliment or an insult, so he remained quiet. Backing her, Sandalphon returned his attention to the vast night sky the Grandcypher languidly sailed through, recognizing thousands upon thousands of constellations. It fascinated him how through the span of two millennia, the constellations only changed slightly and Sandalphon could still remember the first time he gazed upon the formations of stars with Lucifer, a long time ago as if it happened yesterday.

"Such beautiful stars, are they not?"

Sandalphon looked to his side and he saw Vira looking upon the same sky as he did, standing next to him. "But none of them could hold a candle when compared to the beautiful Katalina," Vira continued, as if absentmindedly -- but of course, Sandalphon knew better. Beneath that tranquil, calm voice is an ardent fervor and dark desires this girl holds for only one person -- he was, at best, curious at how one can devote themselves wholeheartedly to only one person.

If there is anything Sandalphon admired about the girl standing next to him, it is about how honest she is with her feelings when the object of her affection is not around (or maybe when she is around, but Sandalphon had never gotten a glimpse). "The stars hadn't changed much in the past two thousand years," Sandalphon answered, his intense rubies still wandering the vast horizon above them. "So far away, so carefree, twinkling in the sky above...I find them beautiful and then I was reminded that I could never have them." That he could never have _her_. The Supreme Primarch was very sure that he let his feelings color his tone because now he had Vira looking at him straight in the eye.

"Pardon, but it seems to me that you're referring to our captain."

Ashamed, Sandalphon looked away. He never thought that a human girl not even a tenth of his age could read him like a book. In an unexpected turn, however, Vira gave the Supreme Primarch a rather reassuring smile. "Do not worry. I mean no harm. It's simply that I understand what you are feeling, and why you are feeling like that." 

"...I'm not worthy to even think about _that_ ," Sandalphon bitterly answered. "I _nearly_ killed her. I _hurt_ her, and then to harbor _this_ feeling to someone I once wanted _dead_..."

"What does it matter now, Sandalphon?"

"What?"

"I said, what does it matter now?" Vira emphasized each of the words, and Sandalphon felt he was getting punched in the gut with each word she said. "You are afraid of opening up your own heart, and so you turn to your feelings and invalidate them. You used your past as your excuse, but in reality, you are afraid, are you not?"

Silence settled between the two before Sandalphon lowered his head, closing his eyes. "...I am more than afraid, Vira."

He is ashamed. Ashamed that he harbored the feelings he should never have had in the first place. Ashamed and annoyed at the same time. And afraid. Afraid that he opened his heart for nothing. Afraid that he would be rejected if he is honest with his feelings. Annoyed because all of this was nonsense, and yet he was so worked up over it. And most of all, he's afraid of being left alone again, just like how Lucifer left him and never returned.

Vira was quiet before she started speaking again. "Opening up your own heart is indeed, as you expected, scary. I avoided confronting my own fears for a long time until Luminiera forced me to make a choice..." Another primal bit floated into her line of sight, and Vira opened her palm to let the bit float above it, watching as the blue primal bit bounced off and flickered with a gentle gleam. "But believe me, Sandalphon, it is worth all the trouble and the fear." 

"After all, love is a feeling that you would choose to experience again in a heartbeat, even if you have to go through hell for it."

Her words struck a chore in his lonely heart. Right, he would choose to experience love again, even if he had to go through all the horrible heartbreak and sadness that loomed over, just like the darkness that loomed over Canaan the day Lucifer died. He would choose to fight Belial and Lucilius again in the dimensional rift -- no matter how many times and how much pain he was in -- because through that confrontation and the aftermath, he could see the world he saved, and he could see it with a certain pink-dressed girl on his side. And if it should come to pass, he would rather choose to die a thousand deaths rather than seeing the captain got hurt, wounded, or even, die.

And he would do all of that in a heartbeat.

That night, he could finally fall asleep, knowing that the feeling that bloomed in his chest is something he should never be afraid of. Or even ashamed of. Because after all, it's all that matters, right?


	3. a dance. (pt. i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight would be a fine night indeed. (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that canonically the primarch afterhours (sandalphon's outfit in this chapter) is picked by the captain, but i want to explore the relationship between sandalphon and other crew members, particularly ladiva. djeeta wears this: babagala.net/products/red-ballroom-dance-competition-dresses-standard-ballroom-dress-standard-dance-dresses-luminous-costumes-ballroom-waltz-dress

Sandalphon raised his eyebrows as Djeeta handed him a letter with big golden letters attached to it. He carefully opened the sealed letter and then started to read, his eyebrows scrunched before he closed the letter and returned it to the captain.

"So," Sandalphon began, "there is this ballroom event in Feendrache. And you want me to accompany you? Why not someone else?"

Djeeta fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable at the sharp question. She looked at Sandalphon, "How am I supposed to answer that question?" Sandalphon looked Djeeta, "Singularity, why are you asking me when I'm the one asking you?"

"Look, just, come with me, okay?!" Djeeta blurted, "Pretty please?"

Sandalphon pursed his lips into a thin line, unapproving look upon his face but he finally yielded. "Alright, alright. I never say I'm going to refuse you, Singularity." 

* * *

Korwa, with scrunched eyebrows, looked at the unusually determined captain in front of her. The white-haired Erune took a paper, her feather pen and then started to sketch something while looking at Djeeta. "So, Captain, to sum up, you want a ballroom gown. And you want a mature look?"

"Mhm," Djeeta nodded, determined. "I like the dancer outfit you made for me but I'd like some tweaks..."

Feather pen still moving, Korwa looked at Djeeta before returning attention to her drawing board. She flipped over several papers as she returned her attention to Djeeta.

"Cap, I'm not gonna mince words. This will be hard," Korwa finally began, putting her quill down. "I designed your dancer outfit with ease of movement and durability in mind, so it's more practical than beautiful. As for ballroom gown, the focal point of the dress is the fluidity of movement -- in other words, the dress must flow with your dance routine, which means tons of loose ends and dramatic design. If you want it to be like your dancer outfit, might as well wear it instead."

"So, it's not viable?"

"It _is_ viable, but it's hard. I can't make promises, Cap, but I will do my best." Taking her measuring tape, Korwa then gestured at Djeeta to stand up. "I will make sure you get your happy ending too." 

* * *

Sandalphon found himself being dragged around by the blue-haired girl and her companion, Katalina. Lyria had insisted that he should buy some clothes for the upcoming event, something that he was vehemently against -- but proved futile. Tagging along with them was Ladiva, who offered to find something Sandalphon would like. Sandalphon reluctantly accepted his retinue and they dragged him to a bustling boutique with all of the exquisite and fine dresses and coats.

"So, what are we supposed to do here?" Sandalphon scratched his head, as Ladiva took a step forward. "It's time to find you something to match our captain," she answered, gently, "And to make you a guest of honor."

Taken by the glittering outfits, Lyria's eyes brightened and she immediately waltzed into the female section, apparently forgetting that she was here to help Sandalphon pick his outfit. Katalina yelled out a "Wait, Lyria!" and chased after her, leaving Sandalphon and Ladiva alone. Ladiva gently coaxed the reluctant primarch into following her to the male section, where all kinds of outfits were on display. They fell into matching stride as Ladiva took a careful glance at Sandalphon and made mental notes to herself -- how he preferred heels over flats, how his figure moved as he walked through the aisles, his lean and strong arms, how his brown, unfurled bangs absorbed and reflected light. Ladiva also knew of the blooming love between her young captain and the Supreme Primarch; why wouldn't she know? Words spread quickly on the ship, and even quicker at Raduga. She had heard how Jamil spied on the two whenever they were alone on the docks, how Dorothy complained that she got less and less time to spend with her master...She could even notice how bright Djeeta's eyes would shine after spending some time in his cafe, something that she noticed never happened whenever she's around everyone else. Not even Lyria or Vyrn could make her eyes shine bright as if someone had just put stars inside her eyes.

To that end, Ladiva wanted to make sure that she helped to make a night both of them would never forget.

The pair stopped at a certain display: a black t-shirt paired with a not-too-casual white jacket, a brown pashmina, long black pants, and black gloves. Sandalphon gave the set a good look before tilting his head, and Ladiva also gave the set a good look. She liked how the pashmina was the focal point of the attire, how the jacket added a touch of coolness and formality, its overall muted colors a perfect match for Sandalphon. This might be the attire they are looking for.

"Sandalphon, do you want to try this?"

The Supreme Primarch looked at the draph. "Do you think this will look good on me?"

Ladiva nodded, "Go on, now, give it a try." Sandalphon hesitated for a little bit, before calling on a Harvin staff and then was escorted into the dressing room.

Shedding his armor, Sandalphon felt a very foreign sensation of gentle cotton and silk touching against his skin as he put on the entire attire, his armor at his feet. For his long existence, Sandalphon could only remember two instances where he was not wearing his armor: when he first came into this world, and when he was sent into a long sleep after the cataclysm that rocked the entire sky realm. He felt strangely insecure without his armor; as if someone would immediately appear behind him and stabbed him, just like what happened to Lucifer in Canaan.

Sandalphon shook his head, trying to chase away the terrible thoughts. For now, he must focus on the task at hand: to accompany his captain.

* * *

Ladiva, now accompanied by Lyria and Katalina who had returned, was waiting for Sandalphon to come out of the fitting room. Lyria, curious, asked the fighter Draph.

"Ladiva, what kind of outfit did Sandalphon pick?"

"A gorgeous one, dear," Ladiva answered, a twinkle in her eyes. "You will be surprised."

The curtain lifted in time, and Lyria gasped at the sight before her. "Wow, Sandalphon...You look so gorgeous!" Sandalphon, with a faint but certain blush on his cheeks, scratched his temple. "T...thank you."

Katalina eyed Sandalphon from head to toe, and nodded, "It suits you. You look far more refreshing, and I like your pashmina." The knight smiled. "A good choice, indeed."

Ladiva smiled from ear to ear, clearly delighted. "Oh my, you look gorgeous." Sandalphon looked to his side, clearly embarrassed. "You think so?"

Lyria then tugged at Sandalphon, "Let's pay and go home! I'm sure Djeeta will be delighted to see you!"

* * *

Djeeta couldn't sleep that night. She only caught sight of Sandalphon once this evening and that was around the time she was finally released by Korwa from her workshop. Korwa promised her that the dress will be done by tomorrow evening, the day of the ball, but she was nervous -- would the dress be finished on time? Would it look good on her? How would Sandalphon react?

And most importantly, would the archangel like what she wears?

Tossing around her bed, Djeeta groaned and decided to head to Raduga -- Ladiva would still be up, tending to her bar. Her light steps then brought her before Raduga's entrance, and as she peeked inside she saw Ladiva, Jamil and a certain red-headed Erune. Ladiva noticed her presence, and she gestured at the captain to come in. "Oh, Djeeta. Please come in."

The captain then took her seat next to the red-headed Erune, who turned out to be Elmott the pyromancer. "What are ya doin' at this hour, cap?" Elmott asked as he looked at Djeeta -- disheveled hair and clad only in her pajamas, enough to make him raise an eyebrow. "You should at least brush your hair before you come in here." 

"Now, now, I'm sure there's a valid reason she's still up at this hour," Ladiva interrupted, bringing Djeeta a cup of steamy milk. She beamed and took the glass from Ladiva's hand, "Oh, thank you!" Blowing the surface of the milk, she took a sip before placing the glass back on the counter, her fingers still around the glass. "Umm, Ladiva, you went out with Sandalphon earlier today, right?"

"I did indeed," Ladiva answered, immediately realizing where the conversation would go. "How did the dress go, Djeeta?"

"Korwa said she couldn't make any promises," she answered, "and if Korwa isn't sure, then how about me? How about Sandalphon? Would I like the dress? Would _he_ like the dress?" Ladiva refilled Elmott's glass with liquor and as he drank it in one go, Elmott then looked at Djeeta. "He'll like it."

"How did you know?" Djeeta blurted out and Elmott smirked, unwilling to spill the beans. "Call it a teach's hunch." Djeeta pouted and she lightly punched Elmott on his arm, causing the male Erune to grimace. "You need to stop with that habit, y'know." Elmott only heard a "hmph" and a chuckle from the bartender as his response and he groaned. "Dammit."

Ladiva chuckled at the spectacle before her and she then looked again at Djeeta. "What's on your mind, my dear?"

"I'm so nervous," Djeeta answered, "The ball is tomorrow's evening and I have absolutely no idea about lots of things. First, the dance routine! The only dance steps I know are from what Anthuria and Gayne taught me." A pause, then a sip of her warm milk, "Second, can Sandalphon even dance? He's supposed to lead in ballroom dances like this..." Her cheeks felt hot from imagining the dance, partly because she did not want to embarrass Sandalphon and herself and partly because she did not know if she could handle being so close to the Supreme Primarch. Ladiva patiently heard her complaints and Djeeta huffed as she took a big gulp from her glass, prompting Ladiva to refill her glass. "I know I shouldn't be so worked up over silly things like this, but..."

"I know, dear," Ladiva responded gently, "It's hard to think what would go right and easier to think what would go wrong for such a big event. But think about it this way: just go with the flow. He can dance. He wouldn't want to embarrass you and himself...Elmott already says he would like your dress no matter what design it is, so that's that. And lastly, Korwa knows what she's doing. Have you ever been disappointed by her designs?"

Djeeta paused, thinking. "...I don't think so."

"There, all your concerns addressed." The draph smiled. "Now there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Mmh," Djeeta nodded as she took another gulp from her glass of milk, this time finishing it in one go. Elmott silently offered her napkin to wipe her mouth, which Djeeta happily accepted. "Now off you go, then," Ladiva urged, "and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

* * *

The captain felt she had only slept for a few hours as a knock on her room woke her up - but seeing how sunrays had already breached through her windows, Djeeta knew she had already enough sleep. "Coming," Djeeta answered sleepily as she opened the door and she saw Korwa with black circles underneath her eyes and chapped lips, a sign that the white-haired Erune had pulled an all-nighter, but the captain could tell she's proud of her masterpiece. "Come on, come on, you need to see the dress!" Taking the captain by her wrist, Korwa dragged her through the galleys of Grandcypher towards her workshop. 

As they entered the workshop, Djeeta could see a mannequin standing in the center of the workshop, draped with a white cloth. Korwa, obviously proud of her design, then walked towards the mannequin and picked the long end of the cloth. "I don't think I can ever pull an all-nighter like this again, but I'm proud of what I've done. This would definitely suit you and will take the ballroom by storm!"

Pulling the cloth away, Djeeta gasped at the sight of her new dress. It was very similar to her dancer outfit made by Korwa with the one-shoulder look, however instead of a black-red motif, the dress was now fully red with floral motif. The dress was figure-hugging and became exponentially puffy just after the waist with a billowing skirt, lending the dress an asymmetrical view. On the arms, the dress had two bands that were on the biceps and the wrists, connected with a long ruffly cloth -- lending the dress a flowing impression. The dress exuded maturity and confidence, something that Djeeta felt severely lacking. She couldn't take her eyes off the dress.

"You can pair the dress with the heels and headband you already have from your dancer outfit," Korwa explained. "Do you like the dress? Is there anything off about it? I'm pretty sure I sewed the dress half-asleep, so..."

"This is gorgeous," Djeeta whispered, but even her whisper could not hide her surprise and delight all the same. "Korwa, thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you -- "

"Silly Djeeta, just go out and have fun with Sandy!" A gentle smile then graced the Erune's lips. "I'm honored to be a part of your happy ending, and that's more than enough. Just go and have fun, and make sure to tell me all the things that happened on the ballroom!"

Djeeta beamed at Korwa, "I sure will!"

* * *

That evening, Sandalphon anxiously waited for Djeeta to come out of her room. She insisted that he waited outside for her, but Sandalphon felt his patience starting to run out. She sure took her sweet time. 

"Sandalphon, sorry for the wait!"

Sandalphon, at the sound of her voice, turned to see her and his eyes widened -- she was _breathtaking_. There were so many things immediately swirling in his head that he couldn't sort it all, but the first and foremost of all was how _gorgeous_ she was. She looked...mature. But even so, the blush on her cheeks was absolutely adorable.

"H - how do I look?"

Sandalphon paused for a few moments, unsure of how to respond. Should he be honest? Or should he just be curt and normal? He took a look at her face and seeing the expectation written all over her face, Sandalphon mentally groaned, feeling his cheeks growing hot.

"You look stunning," Sandalphon murmured, blushing.

"Is that so?" Djeeta said, embarrassed. "T - thank you."

There was an awkward silence until Sandalphon gingerly offered his hand, much to Djeeta's shock. "W -- what?" Sandalphon defensively asked, causing the blonde girl to burst into laughter. "No no, it's nothing. It's just...You're so awkward, Sandalphon." Djeeta then took his hand, smiling, "Who knows the Supreme Primarch could be this gallant?" Sandalphon said nothing -- and in a moment all came rushing to him: the warmth of her hand seeping through his gloved hand, her delicate and dainty fingers (which had become a running joke between both of them), her trimmed nails -- all seemingly meaningless, small details. But the moment Sandalphon took another glance at his captain, all came together as if pieces of a puzzle had clicked together.

In her seemingly small hand and delicate fingers was a strength beyond his comprehension -- a strength that came from an overwhelming desire to protect those who dear to her.

Within her clear, honey-colored eyes a resolve burning bright, a resolve stronger than any steel -- the resolve to see things through the end and to find the Islands of Astral no matter how painful the journey might be, no matter what she had to endure throughout the long and seemingly unending journey.

And yet, it was her warm hand that took him most by surprise. Seemingly so simple, yet hiding so many depths. Or perhaps it was because he had never felt a mortal's warmth.

"Sandalphon? Hello?"

Her voice snapped him out of his head. "You okay?"

"No -- I mean, yes. I'm fine."

She laughed. He blushed.

Tonight would be a fine night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be two parts, the second part will be up later! stay safe and take care everyone.


End file.
